


Year of the Pig

by PhantomEngineer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomEngineer/pseuds/PhantomEngineer
Summary: Tony throws a New Year's party, despite all the attendants being reluctant at best. Loki shows up, uninvited, to add a little dash of chaos by turning Peter into Spider-Ham as it is the year of the pig.





	Year of the Pig

“Happy New Year!” Loki declared with a full array of magical fireworks, glitter and coloured smoke.

“Gyyaaah!” Steve said, as Loki appeared nearly on top of him. He had been reluctant to attend the New Year’s party that Tony hadn’t so much invited him to but rather forced them all to attend. It had included explaining to Thor what the purpose of New Year was. It was rather like birthdays to the Asgardians; when you lived that long it seems rather pointless to mark every year. It did also make dating anything Thor referenced difficult as his concept of time was different from the rest of theirs.

Steve had been intending to spend the time gazing out of the window over New York, considering how it had changed from the place he had grown up just like the rest of the world. And each year took him further from the time he had been born in. Each year that passed took him further from the past and further into the future. The future that had been so far away when he’d first lived that he hadn’t even quite been able to imagine it. That was quite possibly why Tony had decided they were having a New Year’s party, with attendance obligatory. It prevented him from sighing nostalgically over his picture of Peggy and lamenting the years that lay between them, time passing cruelly. Now he just had to listen to Tony’s rambling about some new invention he’d made because he was a genius. And apparently, have Loki appear out of thin air almost in his lap.

“You invited Loki too?” Thor asked happily, finally getting in the mood for a party. It had been a rather dull party, possibly because Tony had forced a group of people who didn’t want to be partying to attend his hastily thrown together party. There had been very little carousing, and the only thing that Thor had found to be decent about it was the mead, which was limited. Mostly it had just made him miss Loki, but now that Loki was here he was feeling a lot happier. Parties with Loki were always good. Occasionally they ended in violence, but it was always funny with hindsight and made for some fabulous stories. Everyone on Asgard knew that the party didn’t start until Loki arrived. 

“No,” Tony answered, putting an abrupt end to that line of thought, “Of course not. Why would I invite Loki?”

“Oh brother, you should know I don’t need an invitation to attend a party,” Loki said with a smile, climbing off Steve’s lap with a gentle pat to his shoulders in a manner that left Steve wondering if he should feel faintly violated. It did rather suggest something more than merely his lap having been a convenient landing spot for Loki. 

Clint reached for his bow, as that was a good idea when Loki appeared, only his bow had been confiscated as he entered the party venue. He hadn’t liked that, but Tony had wanted a happy party without any arrows. He had merely been glad that he wasn’t the one who had to suggest to Natasha that she disarm. He had planned to spend his time with his family, but Tony had summoned him. He had assumed it was work. Work now apparently included socialising along with saving the world. Clint almost felt like Loki was an improvement on Tony’s feeble attempt to party with a group of people who didn’t want to party. Anyone else would have given up, but Tony had been playing music, suggesting toasts and dancing on his own.

Natasha poured herself another shot of vodka, allowing herself to smile for the first time of the year. It was the earliest she had ever smiled in a year, as far as she could remember, so she felt that Loki probably deserved some credit. She did still have a weapon on her, despite Tony’s request that she disarm. She had disarmed mostly, maintaining eye contact as she withdrew a wide variety of weapons from a number of rather private areas. As it had been Tony, it hadn’t worked as a method of intimidation as he had mostly just ogled her rather than looking away in embarrassment.

Bruce put his head in his hands. He didn’t want to deal with people. He didn’t want to deal with Loki even more. He wanted to be in bed, not pretending that he cared. The only highlight of the party as far as he was concerned was the young man Tony had also forced to attend, as Peter had been happy to talk about science with him, as well as seeming to respect him as a scientist as well as an occasional green rage monster.

“Happy new year?” Peter replied uncertainly, as while Loki did tend to be bad news he was also polite and felt that the greeting deserved a response. Loki looked at him and smiled in a way that Peter did not find particularly reassuring.

“Year of the pig!” Loki exclaimed with delight, ignoring the less than enthusiastic response to his crashing of the party. With another flourish of magic, he produced a wide variety of illusions of a pigs and boars. At the same time, he casually turned Peter into Spider-Ham. “Well, boar really…” Loki admitted, mostly to himself.

“Oink,” Peter said, feeling faintly betrayed though really he didn’t know what else he was expecting.

“You’re welcome,” Loki said generously to the room, “Anyone for bacon?”

“Turn him back, how am I going to explain this to his aunt?” Tony exclaimed in horror as he observed Spider-Ham sitting on his sofa, giving him a faintly glum look.

“Oink…” Peter said sadly. He didn’t think anyone was understanding him, except possibly Loki, which didn’t really help matters much. Thor reached over and scratched him behind his ears, which felt quite nice but also didn’t make up for the fact that Loki had turned him into a pig.

“You don’t have to eat bacon,” Loki said cheerfully to Peter, “And I won’t personally eat you…”


End file.
